


Full Throttle

by TheRedWulf



Series: Jaimsa One Shots [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Formula 1, Jaimsa, Modern Era, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which a famed race car driver finds himself distracted by a beautiful pit crew chief...Picset viewableHERE





	Full Throttle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't consider myself a writer, so this is what it is...  
> Teen rating is for language. This is unbeta'd so I apologize for any errors.\

“Am I a joke to you?” he threw his hands in the air with a laugh. 

“Usually” she countered, carefully moving him aside and out of her way. 

“I told you it pulled right” he repeated. 

“And I told _you_ that is operator error” she connected a few wires and moved back to her laptop, watching as the upload started. 

“Stark, you have to trust me” he grinned at her, sidling closer. 

“Never” she briefly met his emerald gaze to smile back at him. “You think you’re so damn charming.”

“I know I am charming” he ran a hand through his golden blonde hair, a motion that she always found showed off his toned physique and boyish smile.

“Won’t work, pretty boy” she looked back to her laptop and with a few clicks was watching a replay of the steering dynamics. “Perfectly balanced as all things should be” she motioned to the screen. 

“Then it's the track” he reasoned. 

“It's your driving” she turned to face him and raised her hands in front of their faces horizontally. “Take my hands.”

“What?” he scoffed. 

“Grab my hands like you would the wheel, grip them” she told him and he obeyed with a laugh. “You’re heavy on your right hand” she told him as his right hand began to lower her left with his tight grip. “The accident made you cautious, timid. You hurt your right hand and now you don’t trust it. The finesse is gone and that is where the pull comes from” she explained kindly. “You have to trust your hands, Jaime.”

“Easier said than done, Stark” he told her, releasing her hands. 

“Trust me then” Sansa countered. “Trust that I have built you _the best_ F1 car that money and science can buy. Alright?”

He gave a small nod, “Alright.”

“Get something to eat, don’t fuck anyone dirty and get some sleep” she laughed, moving back to her computer. “Let me talk to my baby in peace.”

“Alright, I will see you in the morning” he stepped back. 

“8am, Jaime” she called after him. “8!”

When he gave no reply, only waved as he left, she refocused on the data from the car, sorting through every detail she could to ensure that it would be ready for the race this weekend. Tomorrow was the heat races, all of the drivers squaring off to determine their placement when the real race began the following day. It was important to be in the front of the pack and so she needed to make sure the car was perfect. 

Sansa Stark had grown up around cars, her father Ned Stark was a NASCAR legend that fans still worshipped and while Arya had followed in his footsteps, Sansa found herself drawn to the luxury end of things. High end sports cars, the LeMans race and then finally Formula 1. She knew cars better than anyone, all of their intricacies and nuances, and she worked hard through school to learn more. Now she worked on cars that travelled at 150 miles per hour on the low end, split second decisions and performance meaning _everything_.

Her first day as a crew assistant for Lannister Racing, _the_ name in high end, top speed racing, the men assumed she was there to stand next to the legendary Jaime Lannister when he won. She had only glared and proven them wrong. She was no trophy girl.

She kept on proving them wrong for six years, working her way from assistant to pit crew and then into diagnostics and engine tuning. She was now responsible for all on-board electronics on Jaime’s #44 car, his baby. She loved her job. Loved the travel, the challenge and she loved her team. The only problem was the driver. 

Jaime fucking Lannister. Legendary playboy and stubborn arse. Talented. Sexy. Arse.

They butted heads constantly ever since she moved into the pit crew and now that she was one of the Great Lion Tywin Lannister’s trusted crew chiefs it was even worse. Jaime was stubborn, arrogant and gorgeous, which meant that women couldn’t throw themselves at his feet fast enough. In turn this meant that he was often late to practice and meetings, only giving a shrug as his answer when asked where he was. 

They were usually at each other’s throats and when they weren’t they tossed barbs like beach balls, never letting the other win. She had thought he would be a thorn in her side forever until last year’s semi-finals when a tire from another car bounced wild and into Jaime’s car, sending his car into the wall on its side. 

The entire Lannister crew watched as Jaime was pulled from the car, cradling his right hand as he was escorted away by medical personnel. While Tywin and the head Crew Chief Bronn Blackwater left to meet Jaime, Sansa and the Chief Mechanic Barristan Selmy waited for the tow truck to deliver the car. 

While Jaime had a badly broken hand and a few minor bruises, the car needed a lot more work. She and Selmy exchanged glances and in the next minute she was cancelling her scheduled vacation, dedicating her entire off-season to rebuilding the car. 

Jaime’s hand recovered but his mind took longer, still fighting him even as they were halfway through this season. He was quieter, his eyes sad as he joked with the crew like nothing had happened. He would get there eventually, but she found herself giving more and more pep talks these days and they weighed heavily on her. 

Not for any reason aside from the fact that she had, at some point in the last six years, fallen terribly in love with the stubborn golden playboy. A stupid, stupid thing to do, but she was stuck in the thick of it now, dedicated to his professional career while pining away. 

“Still here, Stark?” Barristan asked as he shut off some of the lights. Right now their equipment was in large, secure trailers that served as their mobile garage and command center. This allowed them to travel across the country with the car and keep working at the same time.

“Yea Chief” she smiled. “Pulling all the data.”

“How’s it look?” Selmy asked. 

“Good” she nodded. “I am combing it over but I am really glad we moved to diesel, the performance is just so much cleaner and consistent.”

“Same” he agreed. “It's more work on our end but better pay off.”

“This will be the year” she nodded. 

“Here’s to hoping” he gave her a nod and left for the night. 

Sansa worked through the data until nearly 1 in the morning, pulling herself away when it was finally done and they were ready for the heat races. Shutting down and securing everything, she headed out.

Just before 8 the next morning she pulled into the parking lot on her Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R motorcycle, a shameless self indulgence that she had purchased for herself when the limited green and black edition was released. Not only did the bike scream on the open road, but was gorgeous sitting still. Having a car wasn’t practical unless she wanted to drive along with the team, but a motorcycle was easily strapped down in one of the trailers, allowing her to keep it with her as they went. A little autonomy went a long way.

“You’re late” the smooth voice of Jaime Lannister met her as she took her helmet off and shook out her hair. 

“Just because you actually got here on time doesn’t make me late” she replied, taking off her backpack to remove her leather jacket. She noticed the coffee cup in his hand, “You drink coffee now? Late night?”

“No, early night actually and it's for you” he extended the cup to her with a smile before nodding to her bike. “I can’t believe you ride that thing” 

“Why? Too slow for you?” she took the cup and took a long drink. “Thank you” she couldn't help but wonder how he knew how she took her coffee black, but pushed the thought away before it could take root.

“Give me a roll cage any day of the week” he walked alongside her as they moved into the garage. 

“You drive a gaudy red Porsche, you have no right to judge” she laughed. 

“Red Porsche or neon green motorcycle? Who is more gaudy here?” he countered. “My car is a classic.”

“Still you” she teased as they entered the garage. Nearly the whole crew was here, everyone standing around waiting for the Great Lion to give his pre-race speech. Sansa set her jacket, helmet and backpack aside and as soon as she was in the garage she heard a little voice yelling her name. 

“Sa! Sa!” she turned to scoop up the toddling form of 14-month old Tommen, Jaime’s youngest nephew from his sister Cersei. Sansa hugged him tight before settling him on his hip, the boys curly dark hair bouncing as he smiled at her. “I missed you too!”

“Good, you can handle him for a while” Cersei laughed as Sansa sat beside her. “He’s started hair pulling, driving me mad.”

“But I thought you liked the hair pulling” Sansa smirked at her friend. 

“Funny” Cersei said dryly. 

Sansa had hated Cersei when she first started at Lannister Racing, but as Sansa proved herself to the team she seemed to earn respect from the Lannister family and soon she and Cersei went from ‘barely friendly’ to friends. 

“Alright” Tywin Lannister, the Great Lion and British racing legend started. “We all know what we need to do here today. The goal is pole position, we need the inside front for the best chance of holding off that sniveling Tyrell brat. Stark was here late dialing in the car and she will be trackside monitoring all diagnostics as they come through and guiding Jaime and pit crew as needed. Her new programming is already being bounty hunted by the Tyrells and Martells, so let’s cover her back” Tywin looked to her and she gave a nod, Tommen grabbing a baby handful of her hair with a smile. “We drive safe but we drive to win. Time to hear those engines roar” he finished and the team gave a round of applause, everyone getting to work. 

“Alright, I better change” Sansa handed Tommen back to Cersei. 

“Good luck, I’ll be in the box” Cersei replied. 

“See you on the other side” Sansa said, making her way to the locker room to change. As part of the front facing crew that would be on camera and under scrutiny she had to dress professionally. Navy slacks, white dress shirt and the red and gold team jacket were her go-to, her long red hair tamed into a chignon. 

By the time she emerged from the locker room Jaime had pulled on his racing suit, the sleeves tied at his waist as he prepared. 

“Ready?” she asked as he pulled on his driving shoes. 

“As I’ll ever be” Jaime called after her as she went to find the other chiefs.

Jaime watched her go, the bright red of her crew jacket even brighter than the red of her hair. Sansa Stark, chief of diagnostics and a royal pain in his ass. She drove him crazy, in the best and worst ways. 

He’d spent more time watching her in the 6 years since she stormed into his life than he had watching television. She was fascinating, passionate, beautiful and damned good at her job. She loved cars almost as much as he did, though she drove that infuriating motorcycle these days. Adding her to the team was the best decision his father had ever made, and he didn’t just think that because she had a fantastic ass. 

He’d been born into a life of luxury, thanks to his father’s status as a racing legend, and as such was exposed to the indulgences of life at a young age. Fast cars and faster women shaped his young adult life and when he started racing professionally it only got worse. 

When Sansa joined the team he found himself spending more time in the garages and trailers and less time on fast cars that weren’t on the track. 

Trading barbs with Sansa made him laugh, made him feel lighter than he had in a long time.  
He had never had this new, bubbly feeling in his stomach that he did around Sansa. Sure, she was nearly 10 years younger then him but that was nothing by modern standards. They shared a passion for racing and the same weird sense of humor, age didn’t seem to matter once you took that into factor. 

It wasn’t until the accident last year that he realized, that at some point in the last 6 years, he had given up on the fast women too. 

As he sat in the hospital waiting for the doctor to put a cast on his shattered hand, all he wanted was for Sansa to be there with him. To call him ‘stupid’ or make a joke that would break the odd tension he felt in his chest. 

By now she knew him better than he knew himself, her reminder about his hands in the garage last night the most recent evidence of this. She saw through him and saw his insecurities, his inner conflicts and then would quell them, explain them away and think no less of him. 

And Gods, even his sister liked Sansa, and Cersei hates everyone! 

Sighing Jaime focused on the race at hand and would worry about Sansa later. 

“Jaime watch your lines” Bronn advised through the headsets, all of the necessary crew able to hear and communicate with Jaime as he drove the long track. “You’re pulling right, watch those lines.”

“Jaime” Sansa said softly. “Remember what we talked about, just trust it” she encouraged. 

“Got it” Jaime acknowledged and Sansa kept her focus on the diagnostics being transmitted by the car’s on board computers. 

They’d been at those for several hours and were able to hold first place throughout the several heat races. It was getting later and the weather was unseasonably hot so she knew Jaime had to be sweating his ass off in that car. 

She was watching the screen intently when a cup of coffee appeared in front of her. Smiling she looked up in surprise at the Great Lion who gave her a kind smile. He wore a slimmer version of the crew’s headsets, able to hear but not speak while Jaime was driving. While most team owners were in the luxury boxes at the tracks, Tywin preferred to be at the heart of it, supporting his family legacy.

“Watch your lines, final lap” Bronn warned against and Sansa took a long gulp of the coffee. 

“Jaime listen to my voice,” she spoke, checking turbo and exhaust temperatures as she spoke. “Trust me, Jaime. We’ve built you the best car. You’re the best driver, genetically or not” she glanced to Tywin who was still watching her. “You need to trust yourself, don’t draw heavy on that wheel” she paused on her final screen. “You hit that final stretch I am going to rapid cool the intercoolers so you can give it everything, full throttle, you got it?”

“Full throttle” he said simply. 

She watched his positioning on the screens and when he hit the final straight she overcompensated the cooling on the engine as he accelerator full bore. “Come on baby” she said softly as he flashed across the finish line a whole half-second before Loras Tyrell. “Yes!” she cheered. 

“Alright Jaime, bring her home” Bronn said as they all breathed a sigh of relief. Tomorrow at the race Jaime would have the best starting position available. That was very good. 

“Nicely done, Miss. Stark” the Great Lion gave her a nod before returning to the garage to await Jaime. 

When Jaime pulled the car inside, he popped out of the top to remove his helmet with a cheer, the crew around him high-fiving each other. His blonde hair was dark with sweat and his face flushed but his smile was luminous. Sansa stood back, watching with her headset around her neck, arms crossed. 

“You!” Jaime smiled at her, pointing with a laugh. 

She gave a small bow and smile of her own, watching him celebrate. Savouring this moment.

Jaime could still feel the adrenaline rushing through him as he showered quickly in the locker room. He would take a longer one at the hotel later but for now he wanted to cool his overheated skin down before he pulled his regular clothes on.

Today had been a hell of a race, he could feel Loras breathing down his neck the whole time, waiting for a mistake so he could pounce. This time last year he had crashed and found himself out of the running and tomorrow he would hit the finals for a chance to win ashitload of money and a shitload of clout. 

He had nearly lost it at the edge but he was able to focus on Sansa and the track to hold it together. Now all he had to do was win tomorrow. He laughed to himself as he shut off the water and dried himself off, pulling on jeans and black t-shirt before grabbing his sneakers. 

Most of the crew had gone, it was just a few of the mechanics and Sansa left. 

“Shit, it's on my bike, I will grab it” he heard her yell and watched her walk to where her bike was parked by the door, rifling through her backpack to grab her laptop power cable. He was about to speak with her but stopped when he saw the suit-clad form of Olenna Tyrell approach her. 

“Miss. Stark” Olenna smiled. 

“My answer is still no” Sansa said without preamble. “It will always be no.” 

“Dear, think of all you could do with Tyrell Tech” Olenna said smoothly. 

“I am happy with Lannister, thank you” Sansa went to turn away when Olenna stopped her by holding a purple business card out in front of her. 

“Happy with Lannister because you’re in love with Jaime? Or because you enjoy your work?” Olenna asked. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Sansa said without looking at the older woman. 

“You know exactly what I mean” Olenna slipped the card into Sansa’s jacket pocket. “The Lannister’s don't marry the help, dear. They may fuck them, but they don’t love them. Think about my offer, hmm?”

“Goodnight Mrs. Tyrell” Sansa said and stormed back into the garage as Jaime ducked into the shadows, playing Tyrell’s words over and over. His mind was racing, trying to figure everything out. Olenna was trying to poach Sansa, that much was clear, but for how long? Olenna said that Sansa….he ran his hands over his face. Sansa didn’t deny it...could she be in love with him? 

His hands were trembling now and he looked down at the slightly crooked bend of the fingers on his right hand and thought of the accident and how all he had wanted was Sansa…

“Gods” Jaime leaned heavily on the wall behind him. 

“Jaime?” Selmy’s voice reached him. “You’re still here, I didn’t realize.”

“Yeah I was just about to go” Jaime nodded. 

“Alright, get some rest” Selmy smiled. “Nice job today.”

“See you tomorrow” Jaime replied and walked dumbly to his car. 

Sansa wouldn’t admit that she was disappointed that Jaime wasn’t waiting for her the next morning as she arrived at the garage. She was very early, however, as she usually was on race days. She had a lot to do to get ready for the day. 

Tucking her bike and gear away in the corner she got coffee going before setting her laptop up on toolboxes and stretching her neck.

“You’re early” the voice of the Great Lion sounded behind her and she turned to see him pouring them both coffee. 

“Always on the big day” she replied as he handed her a cup, black how she liked it. “Oh, before I forget” she reached into her jacket pocket and handed Tywin Olenna’s business card. 

Tywin laughed, “She is relentless. 5th or 6th time now?”

“She is determined” Sansa shrugged. The first time Olenna had tried to poach her last year Sansa had gone directly to the Great Lion, wanting to get ahead of any gossip or fodder that my reach him. She valued honesty and she relayed the exchange to him verbatim. She had done the same each time Olenna tried to buy her loyalty. 

“She offered you over six million for the program last time,” Tywin said. “Why stay? I don’t pay you near that much.”

“Integrity is worth more to me than that” Sansa spoke truthfully. “I developed the program to fit Jaime’s driving and Jaime’s alone. It’s not for sale.”

“You know my son better than I do” Tywin commented. 

“I know him well enough,” she admitted. 

“Enough to be in love with him” Tywin said bluntly, his emerald eyes cutting through her and she choked on her coffee. “I may be an old man but I am not blind.”

“You always were able to see disaster coming” she replied, referring to his unnatural instincts avoiding wrecks on the track in his heyday. 

“I believe it is far from a disaster,” he scowled. 

“Well, he’s never going to know” Sansa set her coffee down and booted her computer. 

“Why not?”

“Like Olenna said, Lannister’s don’t marry the help and I am not going to be another notch on some man’s bedpost” Sansa said matter-of-factly. 

Tywin laughed, shaking his head, “Cersei married a bloody cattle baron and you’re worried about being crew chief? I thought you were more sensible than that.”

“I use up all my sensible at work” she smiled back at the Great Lion who laughed once more.

“Ready?” Jaime turned to see his father approaching, emerald eyes glowing with the need to win. 

“Yeah” he told him. “Just going to have to drive and stay focused.”

“Good” Tywin pulled his phone from his pocket and Jaime saw a purple business card on the front. 

“Where did you get that?” Jaime asked quickly. 

“From Miss. Stark” Tywin explained. “I have a collection of these by now. Olenna has tried to poach Sansa away 5 or 6 times I’d guess. She came to me the first time it happened and has been candid with me since.”

“That many?” Jaime paled. 

“Last offer was just over six million” his father added without emotion. 

“For a computer program?”

“Whether you realize it or not, Miss. Stark is invaluable,” Tywin fixed him with a sharp gaze. “Her program makes your car the best there is and with you behind the wheel Lannister Racing is untouchable. You two are the most chased after people in the industry.”

“Yet she stays, even though she could be rich” Jaime shook his head. He had hardly slept last night, his mind racing around the conversation he’d overheard. At one point round 3am he was getting up to go to Sansa’s room when he stopped himself. 

“Ah my son” Tywin patted his cheek. “There is more to riches than money.”

“Father?”

“You know, I fell in love with your mother the moment I saw her” Tywin chuckled softly. “I pulled over to help her with her convertible on the side of a frontage road near Lannisport, but she was fine all on her own, even shooed me away. A more stubborn woman I had never meant, but right there on the side of the road she fixed the carburetor and stole my heart.”

“Last night I saw Olenna with Sansa” Jaime admitted softly. 

“And?”

“And Olenna implied that Sansa was in love with me, that was why she stayed at Lannister Racing” Jaime said on a rush, his hands trembling. 

“Makes sense, doesn’t it?” his father’s emerald eyes were gleaming with mischief now. 

“You knew?” Jaime felt short of breath. 

“Everyone knows, Jaime” Tywin chuckled. “You two are the only ones that seem to orbit around each other in this fog of lustful confusion.”

“Gods…”

“Now you need to decide what to do” Tywin told him. “Later. Decide later. Keep your head in the race, it's important.”

“Right” Jaime gave a sardonic laugh as his father took a step back. 

“And Jaime?” Tywin smirked. “Don’t let her get away.”

“No” Jaime ran his hands through his hair, trying to clear his mind. “No…”

Sansa had a migraine. That was really all she could say to explain, a knife had settled behind her eyes as she watched the diagnostics read across her screen. They Jaime had held the first position for most of the race but a minor adjustment gave Loras Tyrell the chance to pass and the young man had taken it, now leading Jaime as they closed in on the finishing laps. 

Bronn had warned over and over to watch his lines and all Jaime would say is “Got it” or “ok” before going silent. 

“That the fuck is going on with you Jaime---”

“Jaime” Sansa jumped in, cutting off Bronn who was clearly losing his temper. “Jaime you have to listen to me, please” she took a breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. “At turn 16 Loras cuts close, too close” she clicked on her screen and worked quickly. “If you can force him too far inside, you can overcome him, get around and sprint to the end.”

There was a long silence and then finally, “I can do that” he said softly. 

“And same as yesterday, I will dump everything I can into your system to get you across that line” she promised him. 

“Say I win” his voice answered softly. “What then?”

“What?” she looked to the cheering crowd in confusion. “Jaime this is Formula 1! You win you’re a god.”

“I don’t want to be a god” he answered, his voice breathless as he focused on piloting the multi-million dollar car around the track. 

“Jaime” she shook her head. “You’re not thinking--”

“No, I am thinking straight” he countered as the cars screamed passed the pit crews and headed into the final lap. It was hard to believe he was driving at nearly 170 miles an hour as he spoke so calmly. 

“You can do this--”

“Marry me, Sansa” he said softly and she felt every pair of eyes on the team look to her in confusion. 

“Jaime…”

“I’m not a god, I’m a man” there was a pause then a sigh. “A man in love with you.” She covered her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks and she could see the Great Lion watching her from the corner of her eye. 

“I’ll make you a deal” she braced her shoulders, clicking through her screen to the engine cameras and monitors. “You win, I marry you” she brought up the cooling screens and watched his position on the monitors as he passed turn 14. 

“Done” he said simply and the radio fell silent as everyone was watching either her or the monitors. 

At turn fifteen he skated in just to Loras' right and when the 16th turn came Jaime bullied him into the inside, sending him into the gravel without ever even touching him. Pulling out of the turn he shifted rapidly and then was pulling ahead. Her hand was trembling as she took over the cooling system, overpowering his motor until he was pulling farther ahead down the last stretch. 

“Full throttle” she told him. 

“I think we’ll have a June wedding” he quipped as he hurtled over the finish line and the crowd started screaming. Around her the crew was celebrating, jumping, yelling and high-fiving but Sansa was crying softly, covering her face to ensure that one of the dozens of camera men covering the race for television couldn’t see her. 

Track crews directed Jaime’s car into the center of the winding track to the stage. Sansa and the crew removed their headsets and followed, the Great Lion sticking close to her side with a smug smile. 

As Jaime unbuckled himself from the car bottles of champagne exploded everywhere as the sports channels vyed for his attention. Sansa smiled as he pulled his helmet off, uncaring that he was soaked with sweat, he was still gorgeous. 

He looked around him until his gaze landed on his father, then her and he pointed to her through the massive crowd, “You” he yelled, though she barely heard him above the din. 

There were cameras everywhere and now they were focused on both of them. He motioned her closer, tearing his gloves off to toss them into the car. She couldn’t move and then suddenly a hand at her back was propelling her forward and she was walking towards him. 

“Jaime” she said softly as he pulled her into his arms, a hand cupping her cheek. 

“I think I’ve loved you for 6 damned years” he smiled widely, not paying any mind to the fact that they were now the center of attention and this would be on television across the world. 

“Jaime” she sobbed, clinging to his shoulders. 

“What do you say?” he smirked. “June?”

“I love you, you stupid man” she laughed, tears on her cheeks. 

“Gods, I even love it when you call me stupid” he laughed and then his lips were on hers, kissing her deeply, uncaring that the entire world was watching. She sighed against him, holding him tight as she lost herself in his kiss. 

_Five Years Later_

“It’s pulling right, and this time I know it isn’t me” Jaime laughed, pulling his helmet off as he emerged from the car. They had spent all day on the private test track, the entire team fine tuning the car for the upcoming season. 

Jaime watched as Sansa typed quickly and her and Bronn frowning before yelling, “Payne!!! Why is my axle weight off?” and the boy in the garage paled. He couldn’t help but smile at his wife, the fearsome firebrand that had pushed him to 4 Formula 1 wins in the last 5 years was a force to be reckoned with. In his defense, the year he missed, last year, she went into labor halfway through the race and didn’t tell him, didn’t tell the crew, until he blew two tires that put him at the back of the pack.

He had married her the June after his win five years ago, the 29th to be exact, and the entire wedding had been an assembly of racing legends. From NASCAR to LeMans their family had it covered. It has been _quite_ the party. 

Jaime tossed his helmet into the car and made his way into the garage, “Where’s my son?”

“With his grandfather, where else?” Sansa smiled at him as he kissed her briefly. 

“Fix my axles” he taunted her. 

“I’ve got your axle right here pal” she scoffed as he moved into the garage to find the Great Lion, Tywin Lannister relaxing on a padded chair with his feet up, the small form of Willem Lannister asleep on his chest. Only 5 months old, Willem had the Great Lion thoroughly wrapped around his finger. The tiny baby had a large pair of infant ear muffs in place to protect him from the noise, but was happily asleep amongst the noise of the day. 

“He looks snug as a bug” Jaime smiled down at his son in his father’s arms.

“Just at home on the track as you were” Tywin mused with a smile. “Leave an old man to his spoiling of grandson.”

“You don’t spoil Cersei’s boys” Jaime teased. 

“This is a future Lannister driver, Jaime” Tywin explained seriously. “The best genetics from father, mother and grandfathers. Our legacy.”

“You talk as if we’ve bred a super soldier” Jaime laughed, sinking into the chair beside his father. He looked to Willem with a smile, the 5-month old fast asleep in his race car onesie. With bright blue eyes and blonde hair he was already a mix of his parents and Jaime was waiting anxiously to see if Willem’s blue eyes turned green. 

When Sansa had told him she was pregnant, he thought she was joking. They certainly hadn’t been trying for children, nor had they been overly cautious about it. But pregnant she was and then he couldn’t stop thinking about their child. He had never imagined being a father but suddenly it was all he wanted. 

Just then Sansa moved from the computers to sit across his lap, both of them smiling at little Willem who was utterly spoiled by Grandpa Tywin. Jaime wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. 

“So spoiled" Sansa laughed softly. 

“He is the future of Lannister Racing” Tywin reasoned. 

“We need at least a half dozen more” Jaime said softly to his wife who looked at him with wide, bright blue eyes. 

“Gods, you Lannisters” she shook her head with a smile. 

“You mean _us_ Lannisters” Jaime wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. 

“Right, us” Sansa turned to kiss him briefly before relaxing against him once more. Jaime just smiled, eyes drifting shut as she found peace in her presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
